


Payback (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Genesis and Loveless, Hair Jokes, Joking Around
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Witze über Sephiroths Haar müssen bestraft werden.





	Payback (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Payback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242598) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



“Liest du schon wieder Loveless?” fragte Sephiroth Genesis in einem spöttischen Ton. Die beiden waren gemeinsam auf eine Mission geschickt worden und hatten gerade ihre Zelte irgendwo zwischen Gongaga und dem Alten Wald aufgebaut. Wie immer nutzte Genesis nun seine freie Zeit dazu, seine Nase in sein Lieblingsbuch zu stecken. Auf die Frage des Generals hin sah er jedoch auf. “Weißt du Sephiroth, manchmal würde es dir gut tun, mehr zu lesen. Schärft den Verstand,” zog er seinen Freund auf.  
Amüsiert zog Sephiroth eine Augenbraue hoch. “Wie soll dieser Müll bitteschön meinen Verstand schärfen?” Mit diesen Worten riss der langhaarige SOLDAT Genesis das Buch aus den Händen, öffnete irgendeine Seite und begann zu zitieren:

“‘Meine Seele, verblendet von Rachedurst.  
Endlose Qualen erlitt sie, um das Ende der Reise  
in meiner Erlösung zu finden.  
Und deinem ewigen Schlaf.’”

Sephiroth hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor ein kehliges Lachen seine Lippen verließ. “Genesis, das ist einfach nur furchtbar,” schnaubte er amüsiert. “Wie um alles in Gaia kannst du das nur lesen und sogar mögen?”  
Genesis seufzte theatralisch. “Diese Ignoranz,” murmelte er. “Warum gehst du dich nicht um deine Haare kümmern oder so, wenn du sonst nichts Schlaues zu sagen hast? Mir kam zu Ohren, dass diese Wallemähne regelmäßig viel Aufmerksamkeit braucht.” Bei diesen Worten erntete er einen bösen Blick von Sephiroth, der das Buch dabei fester umklammerte und so das Papier ein wenig zerknitterte.

“Wie war das?” fragte der General leise und bedrohlich, wobei er hoffte, dass er gerade einfach nicht richtig gehört hatte. Jeder wusste, dass man Sephiroths Haare nicht leichtfertig erwähnte, wenn er gerade in Hörweite war. Es reichte ihm ja schon, dass sein sogenannter “Fanclub” allerhand kuriose Gerüchte verbreitete, da wollte er sich von seinen Freunden so etwas nicht auch noch anhören. Jeder wusste aber auch, dass Genesis negative Kommentare über Loveless gar nicht gern hörte, also war dieser wohl der Meinung, dass sie nach ein paar weiteren Scherzen über Sephiroths Frisur quitt sein würden. “Hast du wohl alle Pflegeprodukte dabei, die du so brauchst?” sinnierte Genesis vor sich hin und bemühte sich, möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken, als Sephiroth sein Buch noch fester umgriff und die Seiten damit wirklich komplett zerknitterte und den Buchrücken beinahe durchbrach.  
“Hast du einen Todeswunsch, Genesis? Da kann ich gerne aushelfen,” drohte Sephiroth ihm und blätterte dann mit einem boshaften Grinsen eine Seite halb um. Er wusste genau, dass das, was er nun vorhatte, wenn Genesis noch einen weiteren Haarwitz brachte, sogar einen noch besseren Effekt haben würde.  
Und besagter Kommentar kam auch. “Oder willst du dir was von meinen Sachen ausleihen? Ich hab aber möglicherweise nicht genau die Duftrichtungen, die du normalerweise verwendest....”

_ Ratsch. _ Oh, wie Sephiroth es genoss, Genesis zu beobachten, wie dieser vor Grauen und mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erstarrte, als er einfach eine Seite aus der Loveless-Ausgabe riss.


End file.
